


Triquetra for the Sister Trio

by mysticaljayne



Series: SuperCharmed High School [2]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen, Sisters, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: Phoebe dreams up a symbol and has this crazy idea to get it tattooed on her and her sisters. She makes the plan, and now she just needs to convince her sisters to go along with it.Just a one-shot in the series of the girls bonding.





	Triquetra for the Sister Trio

“Piper!!!” Phoebe races into the house, waving a piece of paper on her way into the kitchen. “I have an awesome idea!”

 

Piper didn’t even pause as the whirlwind that is her younger sister plows into kitchen sanctuary. “As long as it doesn’t involve me getting alcohol from Sam’s older brother for you to throw a party…”

 

“Puh-lease.” Phoebe waved a hand, warming up to the idea even more the longer she thought about it. “I only did that one time, and it was my boyfriend not your tutor buddy.”

 

“Phoebe.” Piper reprimanded without much heat. That was more Prue’s thing than hers. “You’re too young to drink.”

 

Phoebe pulled her wallet from her back pocket to wave three laminated cards in Piper’s direction. Her smile was full of mischief when she finally stopped waving them long enough for Piper to read. “Not according to these.”

 

Piper reached out and tried to take them from her sister, who just pulled further away. “Phoebe…what are you doing with fake ID’s?”

 

“Sam told me about this friend of a guy that he knows.” Phoebe didn’t drop the full-face smile that almost always led to something getting broken or someone getting bailed out. “Come on, Piper. Just for one night take a walk on the wild side with me.”

 

Piper looked at Phoebe with her eyebrows slightly raised and disbelief in her expression. “’Wild side’?”

 

Phoebe plopped down at the small kitchen table, her backpack at her feet. She had been ‘studying’ at the library after school before deciding to follow her dream. “I saw something in a dream last night, and I totally think we should get matching tattoos.”

 

“Tattoos?” Piper’s voice raised an octave, and she gave up on finishing up the dishes. “I don’t think Grams would be okay with that.”

 

Phoebe’s eyes widen in mock shock. “We don’t have to tell her.” Her smile broadened to encompass her entire face. Pretty much the epitome of Phoebe.

 

Just as being cautious was more Piper’s MO. “I think Grams would notice if we came in with a tattoo on our arms. Also, they cost money.”

 

“I already thought about that.” Phoebe pulls out a notebook that she was supposed to have been taking notes in during chemistry. “See, I stopped by this place and they gave me an estimate for each person. Based on what they said, I have plenty saved up from my birthday to pay for it.”

 

“Phoebe, I’m not going to have you buy me a tattoo.” Piper sat down across from her sister, having grabbed some chocolate cookies before sitting down.

 

Phoebe just rolls her eyes before stealing a cookie. “My plan for sister bonding time, I pay. When you come up with a plan you can pay.”

 

Piper holds out the last cookie for Phoebe to take. “Prue is not going to go through with this. The fake IDs or the getting a tattoo thing.”

 

“What tattoo thing?” Prue interrupts from where she just came in from work. Grams went on one of her quilting shopping trips and left Prue in charge.

 

“Phoebe thinks we should get matching tattoos.” Piper tells her older sister in an offhand manner before going to grab the rest of the cookies. “She has money and fake IDs.” She holds the plate out for Prue to grab one.

 

She does, and looks at Phoebe with curiosity. “Where’d you get the fake IDs?” Prue takes a bite of cookie, nodding at the taste.

 

Phoebe’s excitement from earlier turns to caution as she looks at her eldest sister. “A friend of a guy of a friend.”

 

“Sam?” Prue asks, grabbing yet another cookie. She knows the drama that Phoebe has a bad habit of creating with her two older sisters’ friends.

 

Phoebe tries to put on the innocent look, but doesn’t quite get it. “May-be.” She drops it with a quick change to mischievous. “My boyfriend has connections.”

 

Prue rolls her eyes as Piper goes back to washing the dishes. “We all know the only reason why you are dating Sam is because Piper had a crush on him.” She hands Phoebe one of the cookies that are left on the plate.

 

Piper bangs the pots and pans just a bit more than she needs to while Phoebe starts to try to defend herself. “Sam is a really nice guy.” Bang. “Really. He’s nice. Sweet. Smart.” Clang. “Kind of different, but I like that. Great kisser.”

 

Prue gave her younger sister a knowing look. “Just kisser?”

 

Phoebe shared a knowing smile with her eldest sister while Piper pretended to not hear them. “Well…he’s a natural at other things too. Especially for a first-timer.”

 

“First-timer?”

 

“Phoebe…you didn’t.” Piper turned from her cleaning to look at her baby sister with a look just shy of disappointment.

 

Phoebe just shrugged, shoving a cookie in her mouth to keep herself from blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. “What can I say? He’s hot under all those clothes.”

 

“Tattoo?” Prue jumped in, changing the topic before Phoebe could start on giving too many details or Piper to go back in her head. Keeping Piper from overthinking things or going too far down the road of worst case scenarios could be quite the job sometime. Or keeping Phoebe in line. Grams is usually better at it, except she’s not here.

 

“Right.” Phoebe pulled out the paper she drew the design on. “See? I thought we could all get one on a shoulder. That way we can keep it covered around Grams.”

 

 

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.” Piper starts, already putting pros and cons into place for the tattoo. “There’s the legality of using a fake ID. Even after that you have to worry about dirty needles, infections, and…I don’t even know. Then Grams.”

 

 

“Grams can’t do anything after we already have it.” Phoebe started from the end before moving back through all of Piper’s objections. “They have clean needles, fresh out of the package. Legality? Well, all it really does is change our birthdays. Truthfully, we can just have Prue sign for us. She’s already 18, just in case you don’t want to use the awesome fake IDs I got for us.”

 

Prue grabbed the keys from where they hung. “I’ll sign, but Grams can never find out. Alright?” Prue looks at Phoebe who eventually nods, even though Prue is pretty positive that Phoebe will be the one to spill the beans. She never could keep a secret.

 

“Promise.”

 

“Piper?” Prue looks to her cautious sister, just staring at the two of them. “You in? The design is pretty cool.”

 

“We’ll be triplets.”

 

Piper looks between the two other girls before sighing. “Fine. But neither of you make fun of me when I cry, okay?”

 

“Deal.”

 

“What’s the design called, anyway?” Prue asks Phoebe after they get in the car. As the eldest she gets default on the driver’s seat with Piper in passenger and Phoebe in the back.

 

Phoebe leans forward, excited. “Triquetra.”


End file.
